The Joker
"You and me? I used to think we were going to do this forever, but you're no fun anymore, Bats. I'm not laughing anymore! No more grins, no more smiles, let's say I tell one last joke!" -The Joker The Joker is a supercriminal who operates in Gotham City using a variety of deadly methods in his crimes, often being based around party gags. He is considered to be the archnemesis of Batman and has caused him the most pain of all his foes. The Joker wears the visage of a clown but is one of the most feared men in Gotham City. The Joker's true name and origin are unknown, even to Batman. Joker proves to have an endless supply of stories for his possible pasts, with each one containing only one thing in common: Batman. Joker blames Batman for his creation. His favorite story to tell is that he was once a failed comedian with a pregnant wife, desperate for money, he started working with the gangs of crime boss, Carmine Falcone. After the gang murdered his wife, heartbroken, he took part in a robbery where his only instructions were to take the identity of the Red Hood. At the night of the robbery, the heist is stopped by Batman who takes out the gang members and leaves the Red Hood for last, scared, he backs up and ends up falling from a platform into a vat of acid, turning his skin white and his hair green. It is unknown if this tale is true. The Joker is perhaps Batman's most personal foe, as he is the one that murdered the second Robin, Jason Todd. As well as being the one to cripple Barbara Gordon, the former Batgirl, paralyzing her for life in a wheelchair. The Joker has made a large impact on the lives of Batman and his allies. Joker's Role in Events Pre- Time Rip Sometime before the Time Rip, Joker traps Batman inside Arkham Asylum. Joker is stopped after a battle on the asylum rooftop. The Time Rip See More: The Time Rip Sent back in time by Darkseid, Batman is forced to relive his greatest failures, including the deaths at the hands of Joker. The Long Halloween The Joker is one of many villains to escape from Arkham during The Long Halloween. When Holiday begins his killings, Joker is enraged, claiming Gotham is not "big enough for two crazies" Joker begins interrogating Carmine Falcone's men for information on the killer. He eventually ends in a confrontation with Falcone himself, not intimidated by the crime lord. Joker puts a gun to Falcone's head and demands answers. Falcone convinces Joker he is not Holiday and the two make a compromise to kill Harvey Dent. Joker breaks into the home of Dent on Christmas Eve. He attempts to kill Dent until Joker begins to think Dent might be Holiday, he leaves the home and says he'll be seeing him soon. Joker visits the body of the next Holiday victim and leaves a playing card next to the body. Days later, Joker boards a plane loaded with Joker toxin that he plans to drop on Gotham. This attempt is thwarted by Batman and Nightwing Beyond until it is revealed the plane is full of party confetti. Joker played them. During Harvey Dent's transformation into Two-Face, Joker joins forces with several villains against Batman, he is stopped and put back in Arkham. The Arkham Knight See More: The Arkham Knight Getting reports of a shooting in the Gotham Courthouse, Batman and Nightwing Beyond investigate to find the Arkham Knight as the perpetrator. After they take out the thugs, the Joker is revealed to be the man behind the mask, who reveals this was all just a distraction and the true Knight is planning something big. Joker gets away and is revealed to have been posing as The Scarecrow alongside a brainwashed Damian Wayne. Joker and the Arkham Knight are planning on releasing a chemical bomb until he is confronted by Batman. Joker reveals he is working with Jason Todd, the true Arkham Knight. He tells Batman he wanted to feel true pain and he thinks he has succeded in doing so. Joker tells Batman he knows his true identity and says he is planning the final endgame between him and Batman. The two of them fight but Joker get the upper hand and gets away, now running free in Gotham. Batman knows he must stop him and this endgame might be his final night. Endgame See More: Endgame The Joker is the main villain of the Endgame event, where after being missing for weeks after the events of Arkham Knight, begins planning out an elaborate finale for him and Batman. The Joker targets at Batman's closest allies in order to bring him down, such as kidnapping Tim Drake. Joker tries to convince Batman he has lived in Gotham for centuries and is practically a god. In the Batcave, Joker and Batman fight, Batman tells him he is only a man and says he knows all his secrets, including his past, Enraged, Joker accidentely falls off a platform into the darkness below, leaving Batman to wonder if his reign of chaos is really over. Role in Side Events Smiling Renovations Joker appears in the side event Smiling Renovations as the primary villain. The event takes place during the middle of the Endgame event and displays how Tim Drake was kidnapped. Wanting to leave an heir, Joker tries to infect Tim with Joker toxin in his bloodstream but is stopped by Nightwing but not before killing him but before he can transform Tim, he vanishes.